


Let`s watch it burn Pinetree

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Dark, Death, Dipper is 13, Fire, I suck at summary, Insane Bill, Kinda yandere Bill, Let the baby suffer more, M/M, Please still read, Poor Dipper, There is something wrong with me, This is an AU, bill is 16, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am going to give you a choice, either you come with me and live, or you will burn and die with others in this house."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let`s watch it burn Pinetree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new story, Please Enjoy!

Everything was quiet in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Everything execpt for the footsteps that were walking in the dead silent streets. Those footsteps belonged to one named Bill Cipher. He was grinning widely as he continued walking with an quick pace, He had his backpack with him and in there were lot`s of things that he was gonna need today.

He quickly picked up pace even more when he saw his destination get closer, He was going to have so much fun tonight and so was his little Pinetree, He loved his little Pinetree. He had done everything that was in his power to get the boy to notice him, but nothing worked. Well today was going to be different, Today would finally be the day when his Pinetree would notice him and he would belong to him forever after what he had planned.

His grin widened when he finally made it to his destination, He quietly walked to the back of the house where his Pinetree`s room was, He took the ladder and placed it to where the boy`s window was, He quietly started climbing up, careful to not make a noise. He took out the gallon of gasoline that was in his bag ,He quietly started pouring it everywhere.

When he was finished he let out a quiet chuckle, He then walked over to his Pinetree`s room, He also poured gasoline there, He quietly walked over to the boy`s bed. He ran his hand through the boy`s soft brown locks.

He then gently shook the boy, He smiled widely when the boy opened his gorgerous chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes instantly  widened in fear when they saw him, He giggled and smiled down at Dipper. "Why are you so afraid Pinetree? It`s just me Bill."

The boy was about to scream for his parents, but before he even had the chance to do that, then  he had already covered the boy`s mouth with his hand and put a knife on the boy`s neck. "Shhh darling ,Don`t you dare scream or else I am going to have to hurt you."

The boy nodded as tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. "W-What are you doing here Bill? I told you that I wanted you to leave me alone."

He chuckled and put they boy on his lap as he let his hands travel over the boy`s body. "Did you really think that I was going to stop just because you told me to? I love you to much to do that and after today no one is going to be able to separate us anymore."

The boy whimpered and tried desperately to push him away. He only chuckled at the boy`s pitiful attempts to escape."You _can`t_ escape me Pinetree, Now I am going to give you a choice, either you come with me and live or you will burn and die with others in this house."

The boy glared, but he could sense his fear."I`d rather die then come with you."

He frowned, but then grinned darkly, Insanity was clear in his sky blue eyes. He stabbed Dipper in his shoulder. "Oh no you`re injured, I can`t leave you here like this, I quess you`re going to have to come with me."

He threw Dipper over his shoulder and started walking downstairs, but not before pulling a match and threwing it inside of the house, Everything immediately started burning, You could hear Blood curling screams coming from inside.

He giggled madly while the boy had tears streaming down his cheeks, He looked at the boy and he quickly started running towards the woods and to the old cabin he had found in it, Once he made it to the cabin, He slammed the door open and threw Dipper on the couch.

He then started removing Dipper`s clothes, He forced the boy on his hands and knees, He then moved his head really close to the boy`s ear who in return whimpered in response. "I love you Pinetree, We are finally going to be together forever."

With that said he stole the boy`s innocence and then they became one forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment for more weird stories like this.


End file.
